In The Club
by Chimhill
Summary: just a littel fluff or smutt...just trying to get back in the groove after my time away...i hope u guys will njoy and review...


**AN: I by mistake put the incorrect version on. Sorry for that but this is the complete story.**

In the club

I remember those days hitting the clubs putting my groove on. The dress code was a tight faded jean with the holes in the knees and the back of my ass would also be ripped, the shirt would be a tank top with another tight shirt pulled over my body, a pair of snake skin high heel boots. Hair is lose and bushy, face is made up with the finest make up my friends would buy.

Stepping in that club, walking through the corridor as we all walk in line, bodies swaying through the mass of sweaty bodies covered in a mild sweat glowing on their skins. My head turns around checking out the prey ready to be met with my lips and who knows maybe I will score tonight.

That is how it usually go, me and my best friend entering a club, the one standing on either side looking for the one's willing and ready to have some fun.

Her eyes scan me as we each give the other a once over look. Both smile, but first I am thirsty, she bops her head showing me towards the bar. I turn around spotting my prey for the night sitting on one of the bar chairs.

I walk up to them; I bend my body almost hanging over the bar, as I direct the bartender to come my way.

"What would you like." He asked.

I started to guess, what I feel like having. Sex on the beach, screw driver, full blown orgasm, they do have those cocktails I have tasted it and believe me it is as orgasmic as the real one, if I actually know what that feels like. The person next to me slides closer asking me in my ear. I couldn't help but to feel red crawling up my neck as her breath made the hair on my neck stand up, if there was any hair that is.

"I think you and I should do shots, before you order any other cocktail," she says. She was already tipsy; the slip of her tongue was sexy. She lisp, that is a turn on, I don't know how or why, but it does.

I look at her; I look back at the barman that is taking six glasses out in front of us. She informs the barman neither lemon nor salt. I was like wow. This is super hot. She is being brave. He starts to pour the six glasses of Tequila out in front of us on the bar.

She took the first glass, then the second then the third. She looks at me, making sure I am doing it. I took the first glass, down it and went for the second one. Until all three was emptied down my throat. I felt something coming. I show the barman. To fill it up. He did just as I asked. She started taking her shots like a good girl, I followed suit. We went for another two rounds, when my head started to feel; now I feel tipsy. But right now this girl just pulled me away from the bar. I am in no mood for dancing, but she got me on the floor. On the far end I spotted my best friend, trying to get her attention, but not such luck, her lips is locked on another guy. I guess his the one who'll get lucky tonight.

That is the thing about Madison, she doesn't hold back. I might be a little promiscuous about my sexuality, but for Maddie it's about finding a release, she can never just stick to one guy.

The girl I am dancing with pulled my attention back to her as she start to move her lips all over my neck. I couldn't believe the blonde is being in control, usually with every girl I am the one doing the actions they just enjoy being taken care of, but this girl wow. She is beautiful and after the fourth round I knew this is where we going to end up.

The way her body moves to the song.

My hands start to move all over her back, she then turns around her, back hits the front of my body.

I was traumatised by her sassiness. Those eyes. I forgot to tell you she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, that deep blue ones you can get lost in. her milky white skin, taste like a layer of salt on her body. I could smell the arousal; it must be mine, or perhaps hers. I don't even know if she is or not, but all I know is this girl is turning every plug on in my body. It's like she is the power supply me with electricity shocks.

She grinds her ass into my middle. Gosh she is…..control yourself, you just here to have fun. Too dance what about getting laid. My mind was in a conversation of its own, but with her touches I could only see the way it would play out.

_Our bodies moving closely, her fingers running up and down my bare back, feeling her warm fingers sending chills down my spine. I could imagine my eyes starting to get hazy, her body is still clutched to mine, her hand moves to my crotch, and she had it on it, keeping it there. My eyes traced her lips, every curve in it, watching her carefully as she licks them slowly, taunting me. moaning from what I could recall was the fact my hand just went to pull her skirt a little up as I am grazing lightly over her soft skin, up and down her thigh, slowly moving as if I'll move closer to where I hope she wants me to be. The zipper of my jeans. As tight as that was for me to dress in this jean, she got it zipped down, a lot of people dancing what I can see through the haziness is similar to us, most people hands I cant even see. I felt her finger scratching on the top of my panty. Gosh is this going to happen right here. She seems to be having some fun playing with my crotch._

_Her fingers pushed deeper through my panty. I pull her even closer, as we stood their surround by so many people minding their own business, the button was now finally popped by her right hand, my jeans crotched pulled apart, I was waiting, anticipating for her to do it. I grab her by the head as moved in for a kiss, I went hard, sucking her tongue, I was rough, I wasn't holding out anymore. I was hot, I was getting wetter by every touch of this girls naked skin towards my naked skin. Places were we both had little to wear. _

_She pulls out of the kiss, smiling, she was cocky or so I thought, perhaps this girl is, maybe I don't know, but she needs to know not to play with fire, and that fire would be my pussy throbbing for her, wanting her to have her way with me right here and right now._

_The music was playing. I was moving, I didn't care but I moved, she moved with me. Perhaps she wants to have it in private, perhaps she isn't even into girls, and perhaps this is just a straight girl being curious. She hasn't spoken one word since we started drinking. She has just been holding onto me._

_She wants me I know. Who wouldn't want this sexy ass? _

_Ash stops talking. Her hands went back into my panty, it went further, and it went into my panty. I could feel the shivers down my back. I wanted her I need this gosh it's been ages._

_It happened._

_I felt it._

_I hold onto her,_

_Every thrush,_

_Every pump._

_We moved._

_I hit the wall._

_I am up the wall._

_She is latched to my lips,_

_Her hand is latched to my pussy, pulling her long fingers in deep. _

_I started to go from her mouth to her shoulders biting on it, as she thrushes inside of me._

_mmmmm._

_Harder she goes with every thrush; with every pump inside me I could feel myself coming closer and closer._

_She breathes in my ear, baby not yet. Not here._

_I pull back with her still inside me. She was looking towards the ladies. She manoeuvres the both of us so quick, like she moves like someone whose teleports from one place to another. _

_Just when this girl came out of the cubicle, she pushed me inside. _

_A person was looking, but I didn't care. _

_Once inside she was down on her knees, dropping my pants all the way. My leg was brought up to her shoulder as she went for it._

_Her tongue was making circles inside my pussy. Like she has been doing this her whole life. What a good girl of making me come so hard. The minute she was doing that thing with her nose and entering me with her two fingers I was send out to moon and back. I cave over as she holds me steady not letting me get away. Having me on my one leg, while trying to breath through the moans, cursing the bloody hairs on her head._

"_Damn." It's all I said. Biting my tongue not to be aloud and holding our shenanigans in secrecy._

_I came again, and again. Her tongue never leaving my opening as the cum ran over her mouth. I have never cum this hard and so much in my life._

_I pull her up by the hair._

_I look into her eyes._

_She was beautiful, like an angel. But damn she is more like a sex beast._

_She smiled, grinning, knowing she gave me the best orgasm in a long time._

"_Wow….I….You….(breath) impress me…" I said. The first few words since I came too._

_I look at her. I know what she wants._

_Her needs have to be met._

_I put her against the wall of the cubicle. Her skirt was removed, my own pants was removed both our panties was removed, I play with her pussy, making it even more ready for me. I want to touch her, feel her pussy. Make her come hard._

_She looks at me, biting my finger as I play with her mouth, covering my finger with the tip of her pussy as the wetness was splayed on it, smearing it on her mouth, as I kiss her slower this time until I get rougher. _

_I pressed myself exactly on top of her, our pussies, our clits connected. _

_Gosh I was in heaven or a bed of roses, but feeling her pussy colliding with mine. _

_I just came their. _

_Roles was reversed. I had her put on the covered seat as I spread her legs apart._

_Gently working on her clit with my finger._

_I then massaged her inner thigh slowly, up and down. Making her feel at ease before I take her. Make her a woman. She seemed to be a little fragile, but the way she did me was unbelievably like an aphrodisiac._

_She is my little fun, but being with her I feel like I can't be as rough as with the others. She is special. She is my blue eyed angel. A goddess in her own right._

_She never spoke, she enjoyed every thrush, but just when I entered her she cried out. I thought I was hurting her, I stopped._

_She looked me in the eyes. Letting me know she is okay, but yet I stopped._

"_Don't stop." She says._

_She takes my hand, thrusting it inside her, her moans was like a sing a long. She was a wray of sun. Glowing in the aftermath of love making._

_I heard a bang against our door. _

"_Ash, time to go." That was Madison. The blonde goddess looks at me like I just took her treasure away. _

_Yes I did. She was a virgin._

_I kiss her to let her know, I am not leaving._

"_Are you leaving with her." she asked._

_Tears start to fill her eyes._

"_Baby, I am not leaving. I do have to go with her." I tell her._

"_Is she your girlfriend." I heard Maddie shouting._

"_Bitch you not the first." I got up from my knees as I started to get my underwear and pants on. I pull her back up with me, handing her stuff._

"_Maddie, shut your mouth, bitch." She was laughing but in here it was nothing to laugh about._

_The cubicle was open and we both stepped out seeing Maddie waiting by the entrance. The blonde was still attach to me, but we all knew this was for fun, but why do I feel so bad._

_I don't even know her name._

_I didn't notice her not being beside me, while I washed my face and hands._

_I didn't even hear her say who she is._

_I turn around and she was gone._

_I looked at Maddie, she shrugs her shoulders. I saw a piece of paper she was just about to hide in her pocket._

"_What is that you hiding?"_

"_Just another strike to your belt, Ash."_

_She was gone. The girl's name I didn't even get._

"_Just another night."_

"_In the club." I said._

"ASH, fucking wake up!" I hear a buzzing sound.

That voice. Where the fuck am I.

"Hey bitch get up your drunk ass." I hear again. Is that my mom, or is it that girl. What happened?

My eyes couldn't bear to open. It felt like sand was put into it before I slept.

Fuck again. I feel a big ass sat on my legs.

Damit.

"Ash….hey get up." I hear again.

I slowly open my brown eyes not completely to see Madison sitting on my legs.

"Damit Maddie, get your big ass of my legs." She jumps up and went to cave beside me on the bed starring at me.

"So where were you last night." She asked.

Wtf.

"Weren't we in a club?" I asked.

She starts to laugh and I just hate her right now.

"You have someone down stairs." She says.

Is she fucking with me?

I heard a knock at my door, Maddie shouted come on in. I pulled the cover all the way till my shoulders.

Inside a girl stepped in.

She was like your typical girl next door. The ones that would never act out of character.

Maddie looked between us; both couldn't leave each others eyes.

She looked just like that girl, but who is she. Was I dreaming all that? Did I go to that club?

"Hi, I am your new neighbour." She says.

Blonde and blue eyes. But also shy.

Could it be it was her?

Maddie got up.

"I am Madison."

She says it's nice to meet Madison.

"That over there in her bed is Ashley, the towns wore, just be aware."

"Fuck out Maddie." I jumped up and let her out.

After getting rid of my best friend I looked at the girl without a name.

She was giving me the once over look.

She held's out her hand.

"I am Spencer."

She is the girl in my club.

The end.


End file.
